


One Long Ass Night at Freddy's

by DomaCentral



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Innocent love, M/M, until its not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomaCentral/pseuds/DomaCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a bet with his friend Mala, Nero has to spend one night at Freddy Fazbear's: Fright Night Club; a night club in which the only thing frightening is how they got so many attractive dudes in under one roof. But it's only one night right? How bad can it be? Who knows maybe he can meet up with a stripper. Or someone else who looks like they shouldn't be here either! </p>
<p>(Human AU and Strip Club AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Long Ass Night at Freddy's

**Author's Note:**

> How was he suppose to know the night would be this odd??

Nero was beginning to regret his decision he made a few days ago. No scratch that, he was beginning to regret his entire life since birth because of his decision from a few days ago. All he could do now was drag his feet across the floor as Mala pushed Nero ever so closely to the lively building up ahead. "Come on Nero you lost the bet! So get your ass in there!" Mala practically screamed at him, clearly tired of pushing him all the way there. "Do I really have to do this Mala?: Nero asked hesitantly. "Of course you do! I won the bet you nun! Now go in there! It's only for one night!" Nero rolled his eyes at Mala's signature use of the word "nun" as an insult. Mala only glared back and started tapping her toe waiting for Nero to try to argue with her. However, Nero decided to just sigh and look up at the neon sign adorning the building. "Fazbear's Fright Night Club was what the sign had said and reading it did not make Nero feel any better. He still could not believe he lost the bet with Mala. There was no way in hell he thought she would survive a week without cherryade! But for some miraculous reason; she did and now he was standing in front of the new strip club that opened in town. 

Mala gave him a much stronger shove. Nero regained his balance and glared behind him. "Just go!" Mala exclaimed. Nero finally took a deep sigh and headed into the strip club. Mala smiled triumphantly and waved toward him, "See ya in a few hours!" Nero just rolled his eyes and waved back as he made his way into the club. He began to get a better look at the establishment. 

The place was aligned with tables and chairs and even a few booths along the walls. The whole place had a midnight blue theme to it to make the mood much more calmer than Nero anticipated. At least the place seemed to be much more professional than he first pictured. Another quick thing he noticed how it seemed to be an all male show rather than an all women show. This made Nero more comfortable and yet at edge at the same time. He much preferred seeing naked men than women but at the same time his attraction toward men might be getting the better of him since they seemed to be shirtless and well toned. 

Nero quickly took a seat near the corner of the establishment hoping not to be seen. All he had to do was stay in here all night and remain undetected. That wasn't too hard right? Well it wouldn't have been if a certain redhead wouldn't stop looking over at him. Nero tried his best to not look at him but the male walked toward him anyway. "Ahoy matey why ye be all by yer lonesome?" The redhead asked in what seemed to be a pirate accent? Must be his stripper identity. "I rather be alone tonight" Nero said looking away from him and his perfect chest. It even had a bit of red chest hair aligning perfectly with his muscular figure. God dammit too late he was looking. The redhead laughed loudly. "I doubt ye really wanna be alone tonight but I be accepting yer wishes. Don't want to make a guest too uncomfortable ye know?" Nero nodded and sighed in relief knowing this stripper wouldn't try anything fishy. "What's your name anyway? "Ay just call me Foxy!" the pirate proclaimed proudly. Nero smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm Nero" he said in a much more hushed tone than Foxys booming voice. Foxy smiled and grabbed Nero's hand and kissed the top gently. “Well Nero ye be needing anything from yer good ol captain here just holler alrighty~?" Nero took his hand away immediately and nodded. Foxy smirked and walked off to entertain a group of girls who walked in. 

Nero watched him go off as he stood on a much more high alert. He rather not have another encounter like that again. He was pretty uncomfortable with an kind of intimate advances. The idea of such intimacy just left him feeling a bit off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He wanted to say he was repulsed by any form of sexual activity but that wasn't the case either. The idea intrigued him enough but when imagining it he just got pretty uncomfortable. So being in a strip club was pretty unsettling for him. That advance with Foxy nearly had him screaming. He decided that maybe moving around a bit will get him unnoticed. 

With that thought he got up and began to meander around the area. There were a few servers around the area. One was a brunette, two were blonde and one even had bluish purple hair. They all seemed pretty diverse which must be good for business. Hell Foxy himself seemed to attract so many people already! One of the servers that caught Nero's attention was a dirty blonde hair male. He was pretty lanky and very pale. He also seemed to have a lot of scars on his face and chest. But his piercing silver eyes is what made him looking completely stunning. His expression was pretty relaxed as he seemed to be chatting up with one of the male customers.

Nero took out his phone and snapped a quick picture of him. He knew he would be Mala's type and she would love to see that fine piece of ass. The pic he took didn't appear good enough so he moved to get a better shot. After he got a much more aesthetically pleasing shot. He put his phone away and saw something very odd. 

In one of the booths across from his sight of vision was a young boy. He was wearing an oversized sweater with big green buttons sewed onto it. His hair seemed to look like perfect little golden curls adorning his head in a way that when he moved, the curls bounced. He had emerald green eyes that screamed innocence in such a sinful place like this. He seemed to have an overbite which added to his childlike adorableness. What is a little kid doing in a place like this?! 

 

Screw the bet, Nero had to get that ray of sunshine out of this sinful place fast! Just as he was about to approach the kid. The little boy got up and went off into a backroom. In a panic, Nero ran in there in hopes to keep the little one out of trouble. The little boy ran through the kitchen smiling at everyone and and sprinting past all the chefs working. Nero was confused on how he got passed all those people unspotted. He maneuvered his way through everyone as subtly as he could and entered another room. This room looked like some employee lounge. There were three different sofas lining the walls with a nice size coffee table in the middle. The little boy had plopped himself in front of the coffee table and began scribbling away on a piece of paper. With even more confusion than he had before; Nero finally confronted the young male. 

“Hey kid what are you doing back here?” Nero questioned. The blonde jumped up and instantly turned to face Nero. “H-huh?!” the boy shouted flabbergasted. “What are YOU doing back here?” The boy nearly shouted as Nero in what seemed to be a frightened tone. Aw, he even sounds innocent. Nero felt bad for scaring the pure child but he really needed to get him out of here. “I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to get you out of here, this isn't a place for a little kid.” Nero explained as calmly as he could. “Little kid?! I’m 15 years old!” the blonde huffed in annoyance. 

15?! There was no way that could be! Nero himself was only 17. How could a 15 year old have the appearance of a 5 year old?! “There's no way you’re 15!” Nero exclaimed in shock. “I am too 15 you meanie!” the blonde shouted now seeming completely pissed. With that type of language, Nero highly doubted it. The blonde boy the quickly pulled out a school ID from his back pocket. Nero inspected the ID and sure enough, the kid was a freshmen in highschool. “So, your name is Plush? Nero asked trying not to laugh. The name sounded like a cute nickname you give to a stuffed animal. But in a way, it suited the little cutie. 

“Yeah so?” Plush said now losing his confidence from earlier and shrinking a little. Aw shit, he didn't mean to upset him. He wasn't trying to make fun of his name, it just suited him in an odd way! “It just suits you is all” Nero explained trying to not make the boy upset. Plush then tilted his head and smiled, “Really?” He asked suddenly seeming more excited. Boy this kid’s emotions fly. Nero nodded trying to match Plush’s enthusiasm. 

“Sorry for the misunderstanding earlier, but you shouldn’t be in a place like this.” Plush just simply shrugged, “I have no choice. I wait back here until my parents are done work.” Plush stated bluntly. “Wait, your parents work here?” Nero asked. Well he didn't see that one coming. Must of been the reason why the chefs didn't mind him in the kitchen. Plush nodded. “It gets pretty boring back here having to wait for them, you wanna stay back here with me?” Plush was now bouncing at the idea. Nero couldn't help but smile. I guess this kid never really had many friends before. “Sure I have time to spare.” Nero said as he sat down next to the spot where Plush was sitting before. Plush’s smile widened in excitement as he sat next to Nero and began scribbling on the piece of paper again. From a closer look it seems to be some kind of science homework.

“Oh by the way…” Nero began. Plush looked over at him with his big emerald eyes as he tilted his head. “The name is Nero” Nero smiled and stuck out his hand for a handshake. Plush only giggled and hugged him instead. 

The rest of the night was just spent looking over Plush’s homework, making conversation and talking about each other's lives. At the end of night the two became pretty close friends. The two began nodding out on the floor as the long dirty blonde haired man from earlier came in. 

“Hey little man ready to go home--” He paused as he saw little Plush gripping to Nero's arm fast asleep. Nero however wasn't so easy to fall asleep as he jumped at the sight of the taller male. “Um...shit” was all Nero could muster as he was approached. The much older looking man looked down at Nero wondering what exactly was going on earlier. He remembered actually seeing Nero earlier out with everyone else. Which made him even more concerned of why he could be back here with Plush. “What are you doing back here with my son?” the taller man asked aggressively as he glared daggers at Nero. His son?! He was really in for it now. 

Nero stood silent as he was frozen in fear of what the older man was going to do to him. Plush woke up feeling Nero grow stiff and saw his father right in front of him. “Oh hi Papa!” Plush waved happily, clearly oblivious to tension in the room. The man just smiled and patted Plush’s head. 

“Hey little man why is this stranger back here?” the man asked in a sickly sweet voice. Nero could feel his inevitable death in that voice. “Oh he's my new friend I met! He’s Nero! He tried to get me to leave because he thought I wasn't allowed here! But it's okay, I explained it to him!” The blonde man looked over at Nero and just sighed. 

“Alright, well it's closing time anyway so say goodbye to your new friend.” Plush pouted, “Aww… okay bye Nero!” Plush hugged him tightly as Nero instinctively hugged back. He had to deal with Plush’s hugs all night. (Not that he really minded after the first 10) They all began to walk out of the place as Nero saw most of the staff closing up shop in the main room. Nero began to look at all of them seeing a lot more people then he got to see earlier. 

Wanting to avoid them all as much as possible he made a quick dash for the exit and looked at his watch. It was 6 AM. Nero made it through the night. To be honest it wasn't so bad. Plush made the whole night much more easier to deal with than Nero ever thought it would. As a matter of fact; Plush actually made the night quite fun! 

Nero’s heart raced a little at thinking of the night he spent with the much smaller boy. It raced even more when he thought of how much he wanted to see the boy again. Shaking the thought out of his mind he raced home to go see Mala in hopes to flip her off before he passes out to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time trying to write again in so long! So I'm sorry if this wasn't so good! This should be about 3 - 4 chapters. So I hope you guys enjoy this! 
> 
> This fic is based off of my ask account: http://asktheplushtrap.deviantart.com/


End file.
